


Windows.

by EtherealGhost



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enemies With Benefits, I cant think of a creative title, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Someone just close the damn window, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGhost/pseuds/EtherealGhost
Summary: They fight over a damn window. That's it. Izayas a shit head and Shizuo has had enough™.





	Windows.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is I hope y'all enjoy  
> Sorry if it doesn't flow well?? I was half awake when I wrote this lmaoooo

The harsh frost in the air was relentless- vicious, even, as it clouded the atmosphere of the room with it’s bitterness. It attacked in harsh waves, tricking the two occupants of the room into a false sense of security each time it would calm into something more bearable. Moments later, though, it would return with cruel tendrils of ice and wind that would whip and curl around whatever bare skin happened to be absent from the protection of the large blanket covering the two bodies.

It was annoying, to say in the least, and one of the bodies in particular  _ wasn’t _ having it.

Eyes pinched shut, he tried desperately to ignore the temperature of the room as he hiked up his knees, curling somewhat into a ball to preserve his own body heat. Just inches away from him was a literal human heater, but he’d rather be  _ dead _ than to have to give in and  _ cuddle. _ There were strict regulations to this entire… ‘Set up’, and cuddling was a definate no go. 

If one of them were to initiate that?

Even in his half awake state, the man grimaced in disgust, his nose scrunching up and neat brows furrowing. 

If one of them were to initiate that, it would cause confusion and panic from both parties, and it would more than likely start some type of fight. Hell, he wasn’t even supposed to be in this bed in the first place. The only reason he was still here was because of the spontaneous winter storm that had halted his decision to leave. Usually, he’d be out of sight by the time they had finished up with their ‘arrangements’. If he had it his way, he would’ve been back in his large apartment, wrapped up all nice and cozy in his comfortable bed, sleeping peacefully through the storm.

Not half awake, freezing his ass off, and stuck in some shitty apartment next to an equally shitty brute who couldn’t afford to buy a damn heater. 

   A rather vicious chill attacked the man's vulnerable form, causing him to jolt from the pinpricks of frost, his senses now shocked into awareness. Any chance of slumber that he had hoped for was now gone, seeing as a mantra of indescribable, intrusive thoughts were now shooting through his mind. Ah, how troublesome it was. For with a brilliant mind came the curse of non-stop thinking. Afterall, if he wasn't always planning, then who would be? He couldn't slack off on his job, not for even a moment. 

   Pinched eyes slowly peeked open, revealing the hazy, odd color of ruby outlining the black of dilated pupils. It was dark in the room, the only source of light being from a dull street lamp outside. It casted a flame of orange across the two bodies, and it was oddly comforting, in a way. 

   With a groan, which may or may not have been purposefully loud, the man with the hazy eyes pushed himself into a sitting position, his bare arms rising with goose flesh upon contact with the chilly atmosphere. It didn't take him long to try and hike the blanket up higher, though his attempt was futile, seeing as the other occupant of the bed was annoyingly hogging most of the spread. With another rather loud groan, he glared at the other body, and simply let the blanket go, letting it pool in ripples around his waist,

    _Stupid protozoan._ He thought, his silent words filled with spite.  _ You don't even need this blanket, you’re just being a nuisance. _

   He wanted to stand up right then and there and leave, but the more logical part of his mind knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. 

   Afterall, he was Izaya Orihara, and within the night were gang members waiting to strike- people with grudges wanting their revenge.

   That, and he was 99% sure that the winter storm was still raging outside, and he would rather not be even more cold than he already was. He may have the agility and speed of a cheetah, but ice was ruthless and invisible under the snow. He could already imagine himself getting halfway home, only to slip and fall on his ass, possibly busting his tailbone.

   Yeah, that was something he  _ didn't  _ want to experience.

   Sighing, Izaya continued to glare at the blond sleeping so peacefully next to him. It just wasn't  _ fair. _ What he would give to just get a few more hours of sleep,  _ just _ to recharge his exhausted, rambling mind,

   “But with you, that's impossible, isn't it?” His voice was quiet as he spoke, and he wasn't sure why he kept the volume down. Perhaps it was because he was sure Shizuo would  _ maim _ him if he woke the sleeping beast up. Izaya scoffed, “What a dumb monster you are…”

   Finally tearing his eyes away from where Shizuo continued to rest silently next to him, Izaya instead busied himself with trying to figure out where exactly that horrible chill was coming from. He had become accustomed to Shizuo's apartment being cold, sure, but  _ this. _ This was absolutely  _ ridiculous. _ It was like the antarctic! 

   Considering the light from the street lamp was the only thing illuminating the room, Izaya had just a tad trouble seeing around. Not that there was much to see, anyways. Shizuo's room was relatively small and bare, housing little except for his bed, a dresser, and a desk with a simple lamp on it. And, not to mention, how exactly  _ small _ his bed was. A twin size, at best, maybe a little bigger. It was hard for Izaya to move without accidentally kicking Shizuo.

   Okay, well, maybe it wasn't an ‘accident’, but still. The bed was too damned small for two grown men to be sharing.

   His eyes drifted over the majority of the room, before settling upon the wall closest to him, which had a small window.

   A small window that happened to be wide opened. 

   Gaping, Izaya absolutely couldn't  _ believe  _ that Shizuo had left it open during a  _ winter storm. _ A blizzard, for Christ's sake! Was he  _ trying  _ to give Izaya hypothermia?

   Well… Izaya supposed that could be a possibility. Sure, they may have been on ‘enemies-with-benefits’ terms now, but that didn't change their hate for each other,

   “You… Really are stupid, Shizu-chan.” He mumbled, obviously unamused and irritated by his discovery, “Opening a window in winter... Really? I wish you would've fallen out of it while doing so.” That would've solved more than plenty of his troubles. And possibly cause some, mostly mentally wise, but that was something he'd rather not admit to any living soul.

   After all, this was a purely hate-hate relationship. If it could even be called  _ that. _

   Hate was all he was supposed to feel, jealousy sometimes, under reasonable circumstances, but nothing else and nothing more.

   But…

   Izaya's gaze traveled back to Shizuo, looking over how the other slept. He was on his stomach, head resting on his crossed arms, blond locks a mess of fluff. His back rose and fell slowly with each deep breath, indicating that he was, in fact, asleep. 

   Reaching over, his nimble fingers ghosted over the long scratch marks, red and angry, that marked Shizuo's upper back and shoulders. Izaya scowled, knowing that his efforts of hurting the blond within that moment were futile, considering the man had gotten  _ shot  _ before and it was no big deal to him. It was worth a try, though.

   Plus, if Shizuo ever caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, it would be a harsh reminder of how low he had fallen, sleeping around with his enemy like this.

   Though... Putting it that way, Izaya supposed it was the same for himself, too.

   Usually  _ he _ was the one coming out of this with the most bruises and bite marks, too… Man, what a self diss.

   Letting his mind be active this late was proving to  _ not _ be a good thing, considering nothing but negativity was eating away at him now. That, and emotions he would rather not deal with at the current moment. Or, really, ever. He'd rather shove them away, into a glass jar perhaps, just to keep them out of the way.

   But, maybe glass was a bad choice. Even the strongest, most resilient glass has to shatter at some point, leaving behind harmful shards in its path. He could only wonder what would happen when his jar would break, releasing those overwhelming emotions.

   It definitely wouldn’t be a pretty sight. 

   He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle that.

   But, surely he could, right? Afterall, he was  _ Izaya Orihara!  _ One of the strongest men in Ikebukuro! One of the most feared, most durable--!

   --A high pitched wail tore Izaya from his own intrusive thoughts, causing him to jump in slight surprise at how sudden it had appeared. His sharp eyes, now narrowed, darted towards the window, suspicious over the sudden commotion.

   Another wail joined in with the first, loud and somewhat annoying as it pierced through the air. They created a symphony, unique in sound as they filled the night, sending signals everywhere of their source and purpose.

   Police sirens.

   In a way, they were eerily soothing. With only the orange light casting throughout the chilly room, Izaya felt as if he was in a different realm as the sirens continued to sing, sounding more and more distant by the moment. They echoed through the city, and it wasn't too abnormal to hear them.

   This  _ was  _ Ikebukuro.

   He wondered over what exactly was happening- perhaps a robbery? A gang dispute? Or maybe…

   A smirk, malicious in its origin, curled upon his lips while his neat brows furrowed,

   “Perhaps, they're coming to finally lock up the beast… Putting him in a cage where he rightfully belongs, almost like a zoo animal.” A laugh spilled from his lips, soft, and hauntingly beautiful in a way that could only be described as  _ Izaya, _ “I wonder… What have you done this time, Shizu-chan?” 

   “Would you shut the  _ hell  _ up already?” 

He hadn't been expecting the voice, so Izaya was more than a tad surprised when Shizuo spoke up, the man's voice rough and heavy with drowsiness,

   “Ah… And let you sleep peacefully, while I lie awake and suffer due to your dimwitted actions? I think not, Shizu-chan.” The blankets rustled and the bed dipped as Shizuo moved, shaking tremendously as he decided to throw himself onto his side with a rather dramatic sigh. Izaya spared him a glance, one brow raised in an expression of ‘Really?’ as the other continued to annoyingly shift around,

   “What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do a damn thing.” Shizuo grumbled, glaring up at Izaya from where he lie, now on his side and surprisingly facing the informant. Izaya looked away, due to the fact that the last thing he wanted to see right now was Shizuo's  _ brutish _ face.

   It definitely wasn't because of the way the street light illuminated his face, softening his sharp features and casting a glitter within his golden eyes. Nope. That definitely wasn't it.

   A hum resonated in the back of Izaya's throat as he continued to gaze upon the window. Maybe if he stared hard enough and with enough will power, the damn thing would shut on its own,

   “Well, are you going to answer or--”

   “The window.”

   The silence that followed the blunt answer was brief, only lasting a few seconds before Shizuo snapped back with,

   “What about it? It got hot so I opened it, what's the big deal?”

   Sometimes, Izaya really underestimated Shizuo. Such as certain attributes in reference to his strength, or different actions the brute would unpredictability make.

   This happened to be one of those times,

   “You know… You always surprise me. It seems as if you lose more and more brain cells each time you speak.” His glare returned back to Shizuo, his narrowed eyes connecting with the others own. Shizuo even his own glare with Izaya's, but… It didn’t last long. It was obvious he was exhausted, because a few seconds later he sighed heavily and his glare was gone, replaced instead with a tired, almost pouty look,

“I am way too tired to fight with you right now,” He grumbled, reaching out to shove roughly at Izaya's hip. Izaya hissed, and reached down to swat the offending appendage away, “Just go back to sleep.” 

“I  _ can’t _ . Because of your ignorance, I’m unable to fall back asleep.” He sighed, dramatically, and crossed his bony arms over his chest, “If you were  _ nice _ , you’d get up and close the window you left open.” Shizuo's hand found its way back to Izaya's hip, and he shoved at him again, causing the other to cry out when he was practically almost  _ thrown _ off the bed, “ _ Shizu-Chan!” _

“Too bad, I’m not nice.” Izaya’s hand was on Shizuo's wrist now, his sharp nails clawing into his flesh as a warning. Shizuo couldn’t find it in himself to care, though. “You shut the damn thing, it shouldn't be a problem since you’re already wide awake.” 

Izaya gritted his teeth together; Shizuo was proving just exactly  _ how _ annoying he could be by the second,

“ _ I’m  _ not the one who left it open in the first place, brute. You should be the one to close it.” Keeping his grip tight on Shizuo's wrist, he gave it a hard shake, “Get up and close it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No--”

“Oh of course, it’s just like you to act like a child.” Izaya went to throw Shizuo's hand arm down, but Shizuo was surprisingly quick, and caught Izaya's own arm with his other one-the one that wasn’t being grabbed. Silence fell over the two, and Izaya stared blankly at the arm. Within moments, his expression changed, though, and he soon resembled that of an offended cat, “Let go.”

“You first.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes--”

“Shizu-chan!” Looking down, he glowered down at Shizuo, hating how the other wore an amused smirk. Oh, how nice it would be to smack that smirk right off his face, “You  _ would _ find this amusing, you idiot.” 

“You’re the one throwing a fit over a window, Flea.” Shizuo gave the thin wrist in his grip a squeeze, “That  _ is _ amusing.”

“I am  _ not _ throwing a fit.” Shizuo wanted to retort, but his words were cut off by both Izaya himself and that oddly adorable pout the informant sported, “I requested a simple thing of you, but you have to go and be difficult.” Seeing as neither of them were going to end this dumb challenge they had going, Izaya gave Shizuo's wrist a squeeze as well, making sure that his nails left small red crescents from where they dug into his skin. Shizuo rolled his eyes, the ‘attack’ feeling like nothing more than a soft pinch,

“You’re the one being difficult, you could have easily shut it by now. You’re wasting time by not shutting your mouth and just doing it.”  

   “Me? Being difficult? You're the one who caused this problem in the first place---!”

   ---Their childish bickering was cut off by another siren as it tore through the night air. They both fell silent, their expressions morphing into curiosity for a briefest of moments. Izaya barked out a sharp laugh, his lips forming into a malicious smile,

   “I wish they'd come lock you up… Ah, or maybe I should call animal control instead?” His laughter escalated when Shizuo let out a snarl and ripped his arms away, sitting up quickly so he could stare threateningly down at Izaya,

   “I suggest you start shutting your trap,  _ Flea.”  _ He growled, leaning down to practically press their foreheads together, “You're earning yourself a one way ticket to ass-kicking town.” Izaya smirked, more tittering laughter spilling past his lips,

   “Oh? So scary, Shizu-chan! I'm practically trembling!” The taunts were escalating, and there was sure to be a fight soon if one of them didn't put an end to this nonsense. That very thought crossed Izaya's mind as he glanced behind Shizuo, catching a glimpse of the small alarm clock on the bedside table. The glowing red numbers reflected a harrowing ‘3:42 A.M.’ back at him. This was entirely distressing, due to the fact that he knew he'd have to be up in a short few hours to return home and ready himself for clients. Being exhausted during a meeting was never a good thing; he always needed to be in tip-top shape.

   “I oughta smack that smirk right off your smarmy little face.” Shizuo's words came out in a harsh snarl- it had Izaya rolling his eyes,

   “ _ Yawn _ . Your insults are little to no threat to me, dummy. Maybe you should put yourself to good use and close that window you carelessly opened?” 

   He expected the swing of a punch, and dodged it easily with a raised brow. Shizuo's fist collided disastrously with the headboard of his bed and a large crack splintered down the majority of it. Izaya was honestly surprised it didn't break in two,

   “You little brat!” Shizuo went to swing again, but Izaya was quicker, and he surged forward with full malicious intent- and kissed Shizuo. 

   The other froze in shock, his arm falling limply as Izaya tilted his head trying to prompt the other to kiss him back. But to no avail, Shizuo just sat there frozen, and Izaya was soon pulling back with a full on pout,

   “How lame. You're a horrible kisser, Shizu-chan.” His pout soon gave away to amusement upon seeing a blush creeping up Shizuo's freckled cheeks, and he chuckled softly to himself. Shizuo, on the other hand, was none too amused by the Fleas antics,

   “W...What the hell was that?!” His voice was raised again, and Izaya made a show of covering his ears and faking a wince, 

   “A kiss? You dull brute, sex isn't a problem but a kiss is?” Izaya reached out, slapping Shizuo once on the chest, to which Shizuo slapped his hand away,

   “Well, yeah?! Kissing is for couples and junk like that! We are  _ not _ a couple!” 

   Izaya stared blankly at Shizuo, no response being said yet. 

   Was he… did he really…

   What?

   “Okay, so, let me get this straight…” Izaya started, even though he was far from being straight, “You can quite literally fuck me, suck me off, give me hickies, eat me ou--”

   “Stop!”

   “...But you can't kiss me?” Izaya waited for a response, but received none, “...Wow. Just…” He suddenly broke into abrupt laughter, tears forming in his eyes, “Aha! Are you kidding me right now?” Shizuo's blush increased, and he shoved roughly at Izaya,

   “Shut your damn mouth!”

   “How innocent, Shizu-chan!” Izaya almost fell off the bed from the shove, but caught himself at the last moment, “Aha… Well, it's nice to know where your properties stand.” He sat back, staring Shizuo down with his trademark smirk,

   “Yeah, like your priorities are any better.” Shizuo replied with a grumble, crossing his arms over his chest. Izaya ‘tsked’ his hand trailing up Shizuo's bicep,

   “Don't be like that.” Shizuo shook him off,

   “Can you just… Stop being you? For five seconds?”

   “I'm afraid not.”

   “Of course…”

   They fell into silence once more, the night life outside being the only noise between them. Izaya sighed, rolling his head to get a kink out of his neck, utterly exhausted. All he wanted was to sleep but…

   “Hey, Shizu-chan…” His voice was light, a certain tone in it that had Shizuo turning his head, brow raised,

   “What?” Izaya sat up, hand finding it's way back to Shizuo's arm, trailing sensually up and down with small patterns,

   “You know what I'd really like right now…?” He bowed his head, lips ghosting against Shizuo's bare skin. Shizuo swallowed hard, 

   “W-What?” He tried to cough off the crack in his voice, but it still had Izaya chuckling lightly,

   “Well… I'd really like you to help me with something.” His lashes fluttered, and he put on that ‘oh so innocent’ expression that Shizuo knew was anything but innocent, “You wanna know how you can do that?” He trailed his lips up, past the marks on Shizuo's neck, teasingly nipping at his ear,

   “Uh… Yeah?” Shizuo's breathing was rougher, and Izaya noted that his eyes were fierce.

   “Well, you'd make me really,  _ really  _ happy…” His hand trailed up, caressing Shizuo's throat with sharp nails, “If you  _ closed the window. _ ”

   “...”

   “Oh, fuck you!”

   Needless to say, Izaya found himself half dressed, running from an equally half dressed Shizuo through the early morning. It wasn't exactly what he had planned in mind, but it was better than letting Shizuo sleep while he froze to death.

   So he ran, and vowed to Shizuo that they would see each other again in a few days,

   “And you better close the window next time!”

   “Go fuck yourself!”

   Izaya's laughter carried on through the night, mixing in with the sirens and night chatter of Ikebukuro. 


End file.
